The Legand Of A Hero
by Tigron
Summary: The begining of a hero named Tien Rienheart.
1. Default Chapter

The young jedi stood atop a huge cliff, holding what looked to be a small stick. The young boy was twirling the stick in his hand, quite skillfully for such a young boy. He was maybe 10 or 11.   
Far down the cliff, a small cabin stood. A older woman walked from the open door and yelled out, "Tien! Supper!" The young boy looked down at the cabin and nodded,   
"Ok Mother!" He dropped the stick and ran down the cliff, almost tripping many times. He quickly ran into the house, past his mother, who had a smile on her face. He sat down next to his father, a tall, strong man with a beard. He also had a smile on his face. Tien's father was a Jedi knight, and quite a powerful one at that. Tien had been undergoing a small bit of Jedi training, even though his father knew not of his son's true power. The whole family sat down to a nice home cooked meal.   
The small cabin was on a remote planet named Hiigara. It was a small planet near the Outer Rim. Not many people lived there, but the Rienheart family called it home. Little did they know a Sith Warrior by the name of Dyne, was also there, and meet the family all too soon.   
The morning sun rose from over the tall cliffs and shone into Tien's window. The ray of light hit him in the face and woke him up. Tien sat up and rubbed his eyes with clenched fists. He slowly opened his eyes and swung his feet over the side of his bed. He once again rubbed his eyes and yawned big. He stood up and walked over to a chair near his bed. He grabbed his tunic from over the chair and slid it over his dirty blond hair. He walks out of the room to see his mother and father. His father was at the table and his mother putting the finishing touches on breakfast.   
"Morning Tien!" His mother said, smiling as she placed three plates on the table.   
"Hi mom..." Tien said in a groggy voice, obviously still somewhat asleep. He sat down at the table next to his mother and father. They all quickly ate down the breakfast. Tien stood up and rubbed the excess food from his mouth.   
"That was great mom!" He exclaimed. He ran into his room and slid his boots onto his feet than ran outside. He ran to the top of the cliff he had been practicing on the night before. He watched the sun rise what seemed like out of the mountains. He found his stick and began to twirl it in his hands again, so skillfully for a young boy.   
Suddenly, he heard some kind of commotion from his home. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. He saw a small vehicle parked near the cabin. The sounds of sabers clashing was herd. Tien scrambled down the cliff, falling half of the way. As soon as he reached the bottom, he saw who the attacker was. It was the Sith, Dyne. He was enveloped in a black cloak and wielded a red double-bladed light saber. His father struggled to deflect the quick Sith's attacks, but was unsuccessful. The Sith spun around and thrusted his saber deep into Tien's Father's chest. A shrill scream was heard as his mother ran from the back room. Her eyes were filled with tears. She ran to her husbands side. The lifted him up and held him, crying. The Sith turned around and gazed at the small boy. An evil smile crossed Dyne's lips. He retracted one of his blades. He ran toward Tien's mother and slashed at her chest. A deep gash was ripped from her shoulder to her waist, killing her as well as his father. Tien watched in horror as this all happened, unable to processes what just happened. The Sith laughed evilly and ran out to his speeder and sped away.   
Tien slowly walked into the cabin toward his parents lifeless bodies. He looked down at them, blood trickled from their open wounds. He kneeled down by his father's body. He took his hand and began to cry. He closed his eyes and continued to cry deeply.   
He finally opened his eyes again and wiped the tears away. He sniffled uncontrollably as he looked his parents over. He stood up and walked outside, grabbing a shovel. He proceeded to dig two holes, side by side. All the time he did this, he cried. He walked back inside and picked up his mother's lifeless body. He gently and lovingly placed it into one of the holes. He did the same with his father, but before he put him into the grave, he took the still ignited saber. He pressed the switch and watched the gleaming light jump back into the hilt, where it came from. He clipped it to his belt and gently placed his father next to his mother. He covered the bodies and made a gravestone, out of a few boulders lying near. It read, 'Here lies my mother and father, slaughtered by a heartless Sith. I shall find him and avenge your deaths. Father, as I promised, I will become a Jedi. I will train with your saber and become a great Jedi knight." He wiped the excess tears from his eyes.   
He turned and faced the horison and began walking, toward the nearest city, which was a days walk away. Many thoughts ran through his mind, one in particular was why did that Sith kill his parents? He ran through who his parents knew, or what they may have done. Did my father kill that Sith's master? No. Lies he thought.   
The sun slowly sank below Tien's view, making the sky a brilliant display of color. Pinks, reds, and oranges filled up the sky. Tien trudged onward, his mind raced with different and various thoughts. He was only 11. Who would listen to him in town? Who would take him to where he wanted to go? He would have to find someone.   



	2. Legand of a Hero Ch 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
The young Jedi trudged through the forest. The rain poured down through the dense trees. Tien's black cloak was soaked, along with his feet and body. All through the walk, his mind raced, thinking about his parents. About himself, and about where his life has been. He saw flashes of his parents lying on the cabin floor. Killed by that beast. Tien tripped over a log and landed on his knees. He pulled his hood down and looked up at the falling water. He yelled. Yelled out of pain, out of anger, and out of sadness.   
A few hours later, he arrived in the small town. It had only a few ships, but he was sure he could find someone to take him where he wanted to go. He walked up to the first ship. It was small, but could take him anywhere.   
"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked, looking around. A pilot poked his head out from behind the ship.   
"Whatda ya want?!" The pilot yelled. Tien looked the pilot over. He wore as a pilot does but it seemed more dirty that usual.   
"Can you take me somewhere?" Tien asked in a shaky voice. The pilot stood up and walked over toward Tien. The wiped some oil from his hands with a rag on his belt.   
"Where dya wanna go?" He asked, looking Tien over.  
"I need to go to a planet, far from here. I heard there was a great Jedi Master there."  
"Hmm...Dya know what planet this is?"  
"Its far from here...Kinda small. It has lots of lakes and rivers."  
"Ah I know what that one is. What dya gonna give for the trip? It is far." Tien rummaged through a pouch on his belt.   
"I...I only have 10 credits..."   
"Ill take you as far as 10 credits will take you. Get on" A smile crossed Tien's lips and jumped into the small craft. It quickly took off and began toward a small, unnamed planet.   
The pilot looked back at Tien as they flew toward the planet. Tien looked out the window at the vastness of space. He watches as stars whipped by the tiny ship.   
"Hey kid, Go into that room. We are almost at the planet." Tien looked at the man and nodded. He walked into the small room and the door clamped behind him. The pilot let out a loud laugh and pushed a button on the board. A beep echoed in the small room Tien was in, than it felt as if the room was moving. Tien looked out the window and saw the ship he had been on. The small pod sped toward a small planet, hopefully the one he was looking for. The pod entered the atmosphere of the planet and slammed into a huge lake. Tien quickly flipped a switch and the pod door snapped open. He quickly swam to the surface, Swimming as fast as he could with the added weight of the black cloak. He broke the surface and gulped in the fresh air of the planet. Tired with the swim, he allowed himself to float to shore. Tien gasped for air still. He landed on the shore and slowly got to his feet. He looked around and saw a massive waterfall. Thousands of trees surrounded him. There was a small clearing at the top of the falls. He began to slowly walk toward that clearing. As he walked, he saw a figure standing at the top of the falls. The figure wore a black cape, which covered every part of his body, keeping himself very concealed.   
"Your late." The man spoke. Tien looked at him with question in his eyes. The man turned around and eyed up the small boy. He pulled his hood back to reveal brown hair and deep blue eyes. Tien's mouth dropped as he recognized the face. It was unmistakable  
"R...Rei Kisaragi!?" he exclaimed. The man smiled and nodded his head.   
"I am suprised a small boy such as yourself knows who I am. I am Rei." The small boy gazed up at the tall Jedi Master. He man wore a black cloak. Under that, he had on a Jedi robe, only black. He didn't notice any other Jedi around. He looked back up at the Jedi.   
"Are you the only one here?" He asked. Rei smiled and looked at the small boy.   
"No my boy. I live here with many friends." Rei turned around toward the woods, where a small cabin stood. Out of the cabin, walked a beautiful woman. She wore a brown cloak that covered her body. Her hair was as golden as the sun, her eyes as blue as the sky itself. Her eyes set apon the small boy, than up to Rei.   
"And who have we here?" she spoke in a quite, soothing tone.   
"This is Tien. Tien, this is my wife, Syria." Tien's mouth dropped again. He looked up at Syria.   
"So...the legands and myths are true. The most powerful Jedi Master, and the most beautiful Jedi Knight. Wow...I am so lucky!" He smiled. Rei and Syria looked at eachother and smiled. Rei looked down at the young boy and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Your training starts tomorrow my padawan. Tien's eyes lit up. He could not believe what Rei, the greatest Jedi Master had just said to him.   
"O...ok!!" Tien said, smiling at Syria and Rei.  



End file.
